The present invention relates generally to the field of user shopping and, more particularly to managing store inventory and user shopping experience.
The use of mobile device applications has increased in all facets of daily life, including shopping. The introduction of mobile shopping applications is changing old shopping paradigms and introduced new ones. For example, traditional orderly stocking regimens need not be adhered to when a user can be guided to the item in the store, rather than using a store layout in a set aisle fashion organized by item type. Stores can rely on mobile applications to communicate inventory information to users, much like online shopping. Additionally, stores use mobile applications to communicate information to a user that includes sale items, in-store promotions, and loyalty programs. The use of mobile applications by retail stores has increased due to the ease of use, convenience, and increased user loyalty that the applications bring.